


David and the Crystal Gems in... Hands Off, Blue Diamond!

by jbhughes54enwiler



Series: David and the Crystal Gems [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhughes54enwiler/pseuds/jbhughes54enwiler
Summary: David reconciles with Blue Diamond.  This episode takes place a month before the previous work in this series, and one month after Day 3 in Redemption from a Dark World.
Series: David and the Crystal Gems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571290
Kudos: 2





	David and the Crystal Gems in... Hands Off, Blue Diamond!

David and the Crystal Gems in... Hands Off, Blue Diamond!

A heartbeat can be heard. David is fast asleep in a black void. The camera zooms out a little. David wakes up and looks around, confused and slightly annoyed at the loud heartbeat permeating the environment.

David: OK... This isn't one of my usual nightmares. Where's all the destruction and Gems trying to kill me? The heartbeat kinda creeps me out though.

David stands and walks around. The environment, or lack thereof, begins to remind him of the dream-world he met his mother in a month ago.

David: Mom? Is this one of your attempts to communicate with me?? 'Cause honestly, this isn't really making me feel good.

No one responds, but the heartbeat remains.

David: Ugh. I hate uncertainty. At least my normal nightmares were entertaining, and I knew what was going on. What exactly am I supposed to do here!? Maybe I should try waking up.

David pinches his arm. Nothing happens.

David: Right. That doesn't usually work in my other dreams either. Come to think of it, where did I fall asleep anyway? I don't remember what happened before I got here...

Suddenly, a loud rumbling and shaking shocks the area. David's heart skips a beat and he goes into fight-or-flight, and chooses flight. He takes off at top speed in a random direction. He can't tell where the sounds are coming from. A light pierces the blackness in front of him.

David: That had better be an exit.

The scene abruptly changes to show Blue Diamond cradling a sleeping David to her chest. A heartbeat can be heard coming from her body. David is stirring. Then he wakes up with a start. Immediately he sees that he is not on the ground, that he had been sleeping in a Diamond's hands, causing his heart to stop. He looks up and sees Blue Diamond staring straight down at him, a curious look on her face, turning to confusion when she sees David's face, which displayed abject terror towards her. David begins violently trembling with fear, but also a rage within him caused him to lash out and yell:

David: Blue &#*$& Diamond, put me down this instant!!!!

Blue Diamond, startled at the human's outburst, obliges and sets David down on the floor next to a dumbstruck Steven sitting on his bed. The camera quickly zooms out to show that they were in Steven's room on Homeworld.

Blue Diamond: I thought you told me that making a blood-pump inside my form would help keep him calm?

Steven: I really thought it would help. (David turns to Steven with a very confused face, then his rage came back.)

David: *#*#($#) Steven! When I asked for a pick-me-up, this isn't what I meant!!

Steven: Sorry, David. Blue wanted to have some human interaction, and well, you're the only human we could get.

David: So you had fifty feet of human KILLING machine pretend to be my bed!?

Blue Diamond: I have never killed humans.

David: (Cold expression) Where I come from you do.

Steven: ...OK guys, let's all calm down a bit. David, I really should have thought this through a bit more. That being said, when are you going to stop blaming these Diamonds for what a parallel version of them did in another universe?

David: I don't blame them. I acknowledge these Diamonds aren't actively enslaving us, but still, they look exactly like themselves; can you blame me for wanting to keep my distance from them?

Blue Diamond: Your fear of us is so strong... And I can see where you get that fear.

David: (Yawns) Why am I still tired?

Steven: You were only asleep for about ten minutes.

David: Steven? Can I borrow your bed?

Steven: Sure.

David got onto the Pebble-made facismimile of Steven's old bed and instantly went back to slumbering...

Just as instantly as he fell asleep, he fell into another nightmare, this time a more familiar one. He was in the ashen ruins of Henleaf Town, in front of where his house used to stand.

David: Ugh... This place again...

Suddenly, Blue Diamond appeared. Though instead of an angry and hostile expression like she usually had in his nightmares, her face showed concern. Then, she did something that really shocked David. She shape-shifted down to human size, and began to directly approach David.

David: Why did you just do that!? You're supposed to be stomping on me right now!

Blue Diamond: I'm not that Diamond.

David quickly gets what she means. Steven's Blue Diamond had followed him into his dreams.

David: (His face freezing into a dark and ice-cold expression) What right do you POSSIBLY have to be here?

Blue Diamond: What is this place? Is this Earth? Earth doesn't usually look like this... What happened here?

David: (His rage ever building) You wanna know what happened here? Your SISTER happened here. Her armies burned my home and every other human in this town TO THE GROUND.

Blue Diamond: That must have been terrible...

David: That's cheap coming from you. The Diamonds never cared about us, unless we're DYING for their benefit.

Blue Diamond: I care about you. Steven very much cares about you. Please stop shutting your pain in like this-- Nothing good can come of it! (She notices a bone sticking out of the ashes and starts approaching it. David abruptly runs up to her and forcefully shoves her away.)

Blue Diamond: What the-- What was that for!?

David: Stay out! Especially you! This place is sacred to me!

Blue Diamond: Whose body frame is that? Was it someone important to you?

David's wall of anger quickly shatters and he falls to his knees, tears beginning to fall from his cheeks.

David: T-that... WAS my mom... (Sobs)

Blue Diamond: (Notes to herself that she hadn't seen someone break down that quickly unless she had been using her powers, which she hadn't been here) Your mother... You must miss her... I know what losing a loved one feels like. Our Pink...

David: (Sobbing between words) Don't. Don't invoke her name like that. Your pain can't possibly equate to mine. You lost ONE family member... (Scream-crying the following line) TRY LOSING THE ONLY FAMILY YOU HAD LEFT!!

Blue Diamond slowly and cautiously approaches the violently sobbing human and kneels down in front of him, then embraces him in a hug. David doesn't even try to fight her off.

Blue Diamond: Don't human caretakers usually come in gender pairs? What happened to your male parent?

David: (Now choking back even more tears) I thought you were trying to make me feel better!?

Blue Diamond: Was that the wrong thing to ask? Did a Gem kill him too?

David: (Now beginning to calm down a bit, as he is starting to burn out of his emotional strength) No... A Gem didn't get him. My dad died in a car crash when I was really young... All I remember is my mom crying and hugging me at the hospital... She told me it was just me and her then... Now she's gone too... (Sniffles)

Blue Diamond: Humans live such short lives... They really shouldn't be spent grieving. Come, David, let's go someplace happier. (Takes David by the hand and they both get up)

The environment blurs as the human and the Diamond walk through the desolate landscape, and as if they had stepped back in time, they arrived in David's hometown before it had been destroyed. It is the height of autumn, and Henleaf Town's famous foliage was in full swing.

Blue Diamond: (Taken aback by the scenery) This place... It's so beautiful... Is this what this area looked like before Gems destroyed it?

David: (Nods with a somber look on his face)

Blue Diamond: (Sees all the humans bustling about) And all the people...?

David: Only one living thing made it out of here, and you're looking at him.

Blue Diamond: For what it's worth, David, I apologize for what my parallel self did to your planet. Nothing this pretty should be reduced to ashes...

David: (Looks Blue right in the eye, an almost youthful sparkle in them, and a pure, understanding expression on his face) You know what, Blue? I'll believe you. And I forgive you... One one condition.

Blue Diamond: And what is that, David?

David: Never do any of this to me again. No entering my dreams, and definitely no holding me when I'm sleeping; that really creeped me out.

Blue: Very well, it's a deal.

David and Blue Diamond hug again, and they both wake up.

Steven: Sooo... How did it go?

David: Wha-- This was your idea too, kid!?

Blue Diamond: I feel we made a connection. Didn't we, little one?

David: As Diamonds go... She's alright. Just one thing, Steven... Where are we? I think I got sleep amnesia or something.

Steven: This is the Gem Homeworld! You asked to come here! It's kinda shocking that you forgot that, hopefully that wasn't a side effect of the long-distance warp... We should look into that.

David: Why DID I want to come to Gem City?? This warp-lag is really starting to worry me.

Steven: A tour of Homeworld, guided by none other than Blue herself! And me of course. But you got all woozy as soon as we landed, and Blue had to carry you to my room, where you dropped dead as a doornail. On that note, maybe it WAS the warping that did that... That's not good.

David: Oh, I remember now! Blue, let's go right now! I wanna see EVERYTHING! I gave you that tour of my mind, so now you have to give me a tour of your place!

Blue Diamond: (Laughs) Very well, David. Let's go.

Episode End.


End file.
